


Playing with the Family

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ball Sucking, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Brother/Sister Incest, Bukkake, Chair Sex, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Facials, Father-Daughter Relationship, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Intercrural Sex, Lap Sex, Large Cock, Maledom, Mating Press, Multi, Muscles, POV First Person, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight OOCness, Smut, Spanking, Standing Sex, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, ball play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Chris had been hiding it for so long, but now she's letting her instincts take her over; no matter where, when, how, or with whom, she'll always have her desires fulfilled.





	1. Breakfast with Extra Sausage

The goddamn alarm clock made my head ring out as I tried to get it to shut up. Eventually, I found it and hit every button until it stopped ringing. I laid in bed for a few moments, deciding whether or not the boys should make their own breakfast with our parents gone. I got up when I remembered how close they were to burning down the house last time they were on their own.

I yawned and stretched as I tried to get my body awake, then looked down. I was dressed in my typical sleep attire, a t-shirt (although this one rode up my midriff a little thanks to boobs) and a pair of short shorts, but something seemed off about them. They felt a little revealing as I tried to make sure that my shorts were covering my ass. _God, I hope those perverts don’t leer at me again… I remember the last time we were alone like this._ I had to take a shower for an hour to get all of the cum off of me (although it took so long because I got distracted playing with myself).

I walk downstairs, turning on lights as I went along since I woke up early enough that it was still a little dark outside. I held my arms close to me, shivering from the cold as I pressed my breasts together. _Goddamnit, the heating better kick in… besides, I don’t want to have hard nips in front of them._ I reached the kitchen and pulled out what I was making for breakfast that morning: pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage links. I got the various pans and griddles set up and began cooking, then waited around as the food cooked, occasionally flipping things or adding stuff when necessary.

I watched it for a while until I heard footsteps behind me. It turned out to be two of my brothers, the twins Shirabe and Kirika.

“Good morning, onee-san.” Shirabe came up and gave me a soft hug, nuzzling his head against my shoulder. Kirika, for his part, was more upfront, squeezing me tightly and kissing my cheek.

“Gosh, nee-chan, you’re making so much for us. You’re the best sister!” He led out a little giggle as he gave me another kiss and took his brother to the table, where they talked for a while (mainly Kirika talked while Shirabe nodded and kept looking over at the food).

I was so distracted looking at them that I didn’t notice someone behind me until I felt one arm around my waist and another on my thigh. “Mmm, that food smells so good… and so do you, Chris-nee!” Hibiki’s nose nuzzled against my hair, inhaling deeply, as his big, muscular hand moved up my leg and started squeezing my plump butt. I blushed and shivered at the sensation, both from the surprise and how good Hibiki was at feeling me up.

“H-Hibiki… you shouldn’t touch your sis like that… remember last time?”

“What?” I could see his confused face looking down at me; even though he was two years my junior, he was still taller and bigger than me. “But you seemed so happy last time. I remember you begging for me even after you came six times and I was tired from bouncing you in my lap.”

_Oh, I wish you didn’t remind me of that._ I was starting to get really horny now; my cunt made my shorts dampen while my nipples hardened as Hibiki’s hand moved up towards my breast. “L-Look, I’ll play with your and your brothers _after_ breakfast, OK? And if you try anything funny while I’m eating, you’ll be drier than a beached whale. Got it?”

Hibiki just laughed; he understood (to my disappointment) and kissed me on the head before joining his brothers at the table, all of them laughing and happy while I had left myself high and dry. _Goddamnit, why can’t I just admit I’m a slut? I gotta hide behind “I-I’m just doing this because you’re my brother” and “If you tell anyone, I’ll kick your ass” when I just want a cock in me all the time?_ I silently groaned and distracted myself by getting breakfast done. After everything was ready, I took out several plates of food to the table.

“You’re so nice, nee-chan, making this for us,” Kirika said as he filled his plate with food. Shirabe gave his own thanks while Hibiki just moved food from the main plate to his mouth, barely putting anything onto his plate.

“Make sure you leave enough for everyone else, Hibiki.” I sighed and rolled my eyes at my brother’s behavior as I got some of my own food onto my plate. I looked over to see there was at least one thing Hibiki was keeping on his plate: six pancakes stacked on top of each other as he drizzled half a bottle of syrup on it. All I could was watch the amber liquid slide down the top of the pancakes until it reached the plate.

_I’m lying on my stomach at the beach, an umbrella covering my bare back, although Hibiki’s shadow would cover me enough as he straddles my waist. The sunscreen pours out of its bottle and lands on my back before Hibiki starts spreading it all over, massaging my back and making me cover my indecent moans against my towel. Those moans turn into squeals as he reaches down and squeezes my breasts, squishing my titflesh and rolling my nipples. I writhe like a bitch in heat as Hibiki plays with my body, not only powerless to stop him, but begging him to do so._

I snapped out of my revere to continue eating my food, even as my shorts got noticeably damp; if any of them went down to pick something up, they could probably see my cameltoe.

“Your eggs are really good, onee-san.”

“Wh-What?”

“These scrambled eggs; I think they’re the best you’ve made.” Shirabe took a whole forkful and put it into his mouth, moaning slightly at the taste.

_“In fact, I want to make sure that all of your eggs are scrambled.” Shirabe is pinning me down; even though I’m about his size, I’m too horny to do anything but quiver in his embrace. “I wonder what hair color our babies would have; white? black? maybe gray?” He smirked as his cock entered my body, causing my voice to silence as my eyes rolled back in pure pleasure._

I had to focus; if I let myself lose control when they’re playing with me today, I don’t think I’ll ever get it back. I set myself on finishing my plate, eventually ending up with a sausage link left. I had it on my fork and was just about to eat it when I looked over at Kirika, that bright look still on his face. Even if he could be an obnoxious brat sometimes, I loved that he always had that shining face, _even when his cock is waggling in front of me. “C’mon, nee-chan,” he whines, “suck it already.” I rolled my eyes but pull my hair back and leaned forward, putting his head in my mouth. That salty taste hits my tongue and I’m in rapture as I bop my head up and down his length and rub my pussy against my panties. I’m such a cock slut that I giggle as I look up at his confused face as he says “Nee-chan? Nee-_chan, are you OK?” Kirika stared straight at me, or rather my mouth. I looked down to see the sausage link in my mouth, saliva dripping off it, and my hand stuffed down my shorts, rubbing my lips. I blushed deeply, although I looked ridiculous with a sausage stuffed into my mouth.

“Sorry about that, Chris-nee.” Hibiki rubbed the top of my head. “I must’ve made you too horny earlier when I was touching you.” I looked over at his face; he wasn’t trying to look smug or anything, but I could feel his eyes all over me. I continued to glare at him until I couldn’t handle it. I didn’t care how I looked or seemed anymore; I just needed to get off.

I moved my plate to the side and laid myself over it, bending my ass out so that it was stretching out my shorts. “Then finish what you started.”

Hibiki raised his eyebrows as he stood up, his cock starting to tent his sleep shorts. “C-Chris-nee, I thou-”

“I don’t give a _fuck_ what I said before! I need you in me **now**! Got it?” I glared at him until his face returned to his normal smile and he walked over to me, positioning himself behind my ass and rubbing his cock slowly between my ass cheeks.

“Gosh, Chris-nee, you could have just told me. You don’t need to be such a tsundere all the time.” He leaned forward and kissed the back of my neck, making me shiver as he covered me with his muscular body. After several moments of teasing me, he pulled down my shorts and held his cock tight. “You ready?” I looked back at him with a firm glance that quickly glazed over when his cock went through my asshole and into my body. I moaned and squirmed as he began slowly thrusting in and out of me.

As I rode his cock up and down my ass, Hibiki moved his hands towards my boobs and started to squeeze them through my shirt, making sure that my nipples got extra attention. “Man, these must be so heavy, especially with how tiny you are.” I wanted to tell him how good it felt when he groped my tits like this, how much I wanted to the twins put their lips on my teats and suckle me while they fucked me senseless, but the only thing I could focus on was making sure I was keeping up with Hibiki’s fierce, hard rhythm against my body.

Kirika and Shirabe, who were stunned at first, eventually moved towards me and started making out with me, even reaching down and getting a squeeze now and then. “You’re making a really funny face, nee-chan! Oh, I know!” Kirika pulled out his phone and got it pointed right at my face. Before I could try to snatch it away from him (god knows what his friends would think if he sent it to them), Hibiki’s pounding had gotten me to my breaking point and I came, my body spasming and tightening around his cock. Instead of just getting a picture of me getting fucked, Kirika’s snapshot was of a bitch in ecstasy: my eyes rolled back and glazed, drooling onto the table, my titflesh going wherever it pleased. I had only fucked one of my brothers this morning and I was already losing myself to the sensations.

After a few moments of recovery, Hibiki pulled his cock out of my butt, letting a small river of cum flow past my lips to the floor. As I panted and huffed in lust, I was flipped over and got back onto unsteady legs. Kirika’s bright smile greeted my eyes, making me give a small one back even as he took off his shorts to reveal his prick. “Man, you’re really good at taking it up the butt, nee-chan. Maybe we could do that again sometime.”

“M-Maybe...” I got red all over my face as Kirika rubbed his cock against my thighs. I thought he was going to fuck me standing it up until he slid his stiff sex right between my legs.

“You’ve got really nice thighs, nee-chan. It’s almost like having your boobs bouncing around my cock.” Kirika gave a childish giggle before leaning forward and taking hold of my lips with his own. He kissed all over my face, even licking and covering me with his spit, as he continued to pump between my thighs, making me drip fluids onto his cock even if it wasn’t in me. “I really wanna fuck your cunt, nee-chan, but I want Shirabe to have that.” Kirika’s twin walked over with a small smile as he rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

“You smell really nice, onee-san. All of our cum mixing together on your body… I can only wonder how I’ll feel when I’m in you.” I tried to give him a response, but I was once again too focused on making sure Kirika’s cock was rubbing all over my thighs, squeezing my legs as tightly as I could so that he would need more force to move back and forth. Eventually, Kirika (who always was the quickest shot of the three) sprayed his seed just as he pulled back, splattering my thighs with his cum. I stood there and moaned, barely able to speak, let alone move away from the spray of white.

After Kirika was finished, Shirabe took me by the hand and led me over to a chair which he sat down upon and spread his legs as he took off his pajama pants. He looked up at me with open and kind eyes; _he really is such a sweetie._ “You ready for this, onee-san?”

With eyes that must’ve looked like a weird combination of lustful and protective, I nodded and straddled him, my lips just about to swallow his cock. I leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss before lifting myself up and taking his cock into me, instantly moaning at the sensation.

“Shirabe… you’re getting so big. The girl you take for your own will be really happy.”

Shirabe pouted as he looked up. “But I don’t want any other girl.” He leaned forward and put his mouth around one of my nipples, sucking at it while groping my other breast. “I only want you, onee-san.”

“Yeah, you think anyone us could measure up to you?” Hibiki and Kirika hugged me from the side, surrounding me as I bounced in Shirabe’s lap. “You’re the best lover anyone could ever have!”

“I- Ah, uh-” I tried to respond to their compliments, but my mind couldn’t really react to it. I wanted to be treated like a cock slut, like someone whose only purpose was being able to take care of dicks and their needs, to be slathered and filled with cum, and my lovers were my brothers who talked to me like I was a girl next door. Unable to respond or speak, I just focused on Shirabe’s dick and making sure it was getting all the attention it deserved, not paying attention to Shirabe being hypnotized by my bouncing breasts in his face or my other brothers touching all over my body. All I was focusing on was getting fucked.

Eventually, I heard those moans from the boy below me that indicated he was about to cum. Shirabe looked up at me with hazy eyes. “O-Onee-san, I’m gonna-”

I hushed him by putting a finger to his lips. “Don’t worry; onee-san will take care of it.” I gave him a few more hard thrusts before setting down one more time as his cock shot into me, his balls throbbing against my ass. I could do little but squirm and moan as my brothers surrounded me with hugs and kisses, the little slut in me begging for more attention, but me shutting her up by spreading my legs further and letting Shirabe’s cum seep into me. After he was finished, I leaned back, resting myself against Hibiki and Kirika, who were the only things keeping me up.

“You’re really good at sex, onee-san, especially with how your boobs were bouncing in my face.” I looked down at my tits and pouted a little; I wanted to see them smeared in cum, unable to determine what white was my skin and what was my brothers.

Kirika made a small noise of confusion as he looked at my face before going “Oh!” and squeezing my breast, making me release another mouse-like moan. “You want us to fuck your tits, don’t you, nee-chan?” I couldn’t nod, but I hoped that the gaze from my eyes made my intentions known to Kirika. “Alright then.”

Hibiki and Kirika lifted me off of Shirabe and got me onto my knees, my tits quivering and wobbling as I looked up at my brothers. All of them were smiling in their own ways (Hibiki’s open and earnest, Kirika’s teasing, Shirabe’s soft and sweet) but what I was focusing on the most was their cocks right in front of my cleavage.

The three of them entered simultaneously, tightly fit between my tits, especially when I moved my hands up and squeezed them together. Still, they were large enough that my brothers were able to pull back and press forward, making my tits bounce around like they were the only thing that mattered – and at that moment, they were, as the only thing I did other than squeezing my breasts was flick my nipples, enjoying the little bits of electric pleasure I got from that.

“Man, Chris-nee, you’re really good at this! I wanna start every morning by coming between your boobies!”

I could imagine it now: opening my eyes to see my brothers holding me down as they took turns using my titties as their plaything while the other two rubbed their cocks against my hands, turning them into slippery things that couldn’t grab anything but let others things in them easily. And I loved every moment of that, my eyes rolling back as I pressed my fuckbags forward, trying to get more of their dicks against my body.

Eventually, even they had to give out and they all sputtered against me, making sure that my tits were nicely coated in a musky, thick layer of boy jizz. I looked at them, rubbing my hands against my milky boobs. “You’re so perverted…” I mustered the barest imitation of my previous ire as my tongue lolled out. “Turning your sister into a thirsty cock slut…” I licked forward so that I could get that salty, wonderful cum from the tips of their dicks. “But onee-chan is glad that she has such kind brothers who will pump their seed into her…” I stood up on shaky legs, taking some of their cum from their breasts and putting it into my mouth. “Now then, I could use some help getting cleaned up; we don’t want Mommy and Daddy thinking their little curvy girl spent all of her time getting her cunt ravished, now do we?”

With that, I led them towards the bathroom – or maybe they took me up into their arms and carried me in there. Whichever way it was doesn’t matter; the only thing I care about now is making sure that I’m always full, no matter when, where, or how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


	2. After Daddy's Heart

He was resting by his garden, like he always does. Daddy has been gardening since he was barely a teenage, treating his plants and vegetables with as much care as our mother. Even when we were younger and didn’t much care for the taste of vegetables, he always ate whatever came from our father’s garden. It didn’t taste any different, but it was different in its own way. Right now, though, he was taking a rest after gardening for a few hours, resting in the shade on his favorite chair that let him take a little nap. I felt bad going to wake up, but my brothers weren’t around (they were hanging out elsewhere) and… I really needed him.

I can’t remember the first time I’ve masturbated thinking about Daddy; it was a few years back, but I’ve done it so many times it’s hard to pinpoint the moment. At first, I just thought about holding me tightly in his big, strong arms and petting my hair like a little kitty cat, but then it moved onto him touching me all over my body and then sticking his fingers into me and then to full-on fucking, my titties squishing against the table I’m being bent over as he plows me with his thick, bitch-breaking cock, our fluids slipping onto the floor. I’ve been playing a lot with my brothers recently, letting them do what they want to me as long as I get off, but even that has been getting boring. Right now, what I need to find out is if my fantasies have any basis in reality.

With that in mind, I walked out the house towards him, aware of how my body looked. I was wearing a halter top with no bra, letting my tits bounce all over the place, and a pair of shorts that only covered part of my ass, just asking to be slapped or touched by the right person. My pose was suggestive yet innocent; as much as I wanted to get fucked by him, my heart still fluttered with the thought of his body filling mine.

I got next to his chair, looking over him. His red hair shined like a Greek god while his white t-shirt clung tightly to his tense, detailed muscles beneath. Even though his arms and legs were covered in dirt, it added onto his appeal; I imagined being covered in dirt, making people know just how much of a slut I was. He was so big compared to me; I’ve always felt weightless in his arms ever since I was a child, but now those arms would be pinning me down rather than lifting me up.

I stared at him for so long that he opened his golden eyes and looked over at me. That bright smile immediately came to his face when he saw me. “Hey, Chris-chan. What brings you over here?”

Hearing his voice made me giggle a little. “Nothing really. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You’ve been quite busy today.”

“Ah, it’s nothing too much, honestly. Pulling out all the weeds took me the longest time, especially by the mint seedlings since it’s so hard to tell them apart sometimes, but it’s all worth it for my babies.”

Hearing him say “babies” made my thighs quiver. I imagined him knocking me up (it wouldn’t be that hard since he did it to Mommy three times) and making me heavy with his (grand)children. I licked my lips and decided to make my move, quickly plopping myself into his lap and pressing my chest against his. He looked down at me in confusion. “Chris-chan, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Daddy, I just wanted to cuddle against you; it’s been a while since we’ve done that.”

That confusion continued on long enough that I worried I had messed everything up before his smile came back and he patted me on the head, making me give my own grin.

“Yes, it has been a while. I bet you’re also old enough that you’ve been wanting to do other things with me, haven’t you?”

I blushed all over, trying my best not to look him in the eyes and reveal just how needy I was (even if I could be honest about that with my brothers, it was still different with Daddy.) “Wh-What do you mean?”

He continued patting me on the head as he put his other arm around me, letting his hand land slightly above my breasts. “You may have been trying to be secret about it, but your brothers – well, I would only trust them with a secret if I wanted others to know about it. Honestly, when I first heard them talking about it, I thought they were forcing you to sleep with them, but when they explained about your own needs, I understood what was going on. I don’t have any problem with it; even if they knock you up, I’d still love you and your children. Your mother doesn’t have a problem with it either, even if I lay with you.” I finally looked up at Daddy, my eyes watering, yet unable to look away from his gaze. “I love you, Chris-chan, as my flesh and blood. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you happy. And if that means filling you up until you can’t walk, I’ll gladly do it.”

I got myself further against Daddy, wanting to get him as close to me as possible without penetration just yet. “Mmm, a slut like me is too lucky to have a Daddy like you…” I nuzzled my head against him as he kissed the top of my head.

“You’re not a slut to me, sweetie, at least not just that; you’ll always be my baby girl.”

That got me wet quicker than I was expecting, shivering all over as my nips become hard through my top. It sounded so pure yet so _dirty_ like that. “Um, Daddy… could you call me ‘baby girl’ instead of Chris-chan?”

That smile of his made my body melt underneath its beauty. “Of course, baby girl.”

I couldn’t resist it anymore. I reached up and pressed my lips against Daddy’s, letting him quickly take over as his hand rested against the back of my head, not letting me move away. He moved my body so that my legs were around his waist, placing his hand on my ass and groping it beneath my thin shorts. I grinded my body against his crotch, trying to see how long it would take before I could get him hard. “You can feel me wherever you want, Daddy. I really want you to feel my boobs; they’re really soft and tender.”

The hand on my head slowly moved down to my chest, feeling their heft and squishing them with his big hands. Even with how weighty my tits were, he could still fit one of them in his hand.

“My, these are growing quite nicely. In a few years, you might be bigger than your mother, especially if one of us puts a kid in you.” I moaned and blushed as I dealt with the triple attack of kissing, breast groping, and ass feeling. Daddy was in control the whole time and I loved it; I was his little baby girl slut, wanting him to know just how needy I was and how much I wanted him in me.

Eventually, I could start to feel his boner rubbing up against my camel toe. I gazed down and my eyes widened. Even semi-hard, it was bigger than Hibiki’s, and it was hard to get him to fit all of the way sometimes. How was I going to manage something like that? _I need to know how big it is._

“D-Daddy,” I tried to speak in between kisses and getting my mind back from just enjoying the groping I was getting, “could I open your zipper? I wanna see your cock.”

A small, throaty chuckle came out of him, the one he always gave. “Of course, baby girl.” I moved my hand down and my legs out of the way so that I could get to his zipper, slowly pulling it back. Like a rocket going off, his cock shot out of the hole, slapping my hand. It stung a little, but I kept on holding it. It was so thick and veiny and musky-smelling that I wanted to shove it down my throat, but I wasn’t ready just yet.

“How big is it?”

“About eleven inches from base to head. Your mom calls it my little hammer, although it’s not that little.” His smile turned more into a smirk as he went back to petting my head. “You want to try it out?”

I nodded and moved down to my knees, watching as he spread his legs and took off his shorts and underwear, his apple-sized balls coming out with an audible plop. I took my top in kind, my breasts flopping and letting the sweat accumulated within my cleavage fly out. I moved closer to his cock, letting its scent waft through my nose and my mouth drool in anticipation. I had to move a little to get close enough due to our size differences, but once I did, I put my tits around his cock. It was still big enough that, even with it throbbing all over my cleavage, a few inches still poked out on top.

I began moving my boobs up and down his cock, watching it shudder and start to slip out its clear pre. That just made me want to move my titties faster, to see how quickly I could get the tasty stuff out of Daddy. I felt his hand push my head down over his cock so that, when it wasn’t fully swallowed up, I was able to stick it into my mouth. Even those 3 inches were thick enough to fill me up, making it hard to breathe.

“You doing OK, baby girl?” I couldn’t say much with his cock tickling my throat, but I showed my desires by moving faster, my tits jiggling all over his prick and legs, trying my best to make him cum as quickly as I could. My whole body moved with the sole focus of giving us enough pleasure to knock out a horse. My pillows became so slippery from his thick cum and my drool slipping out of my mouth that it was no issue moving them around his behemoth. My ass was shaking so much that I felt them slipping out of their shorts, but I didn’t pay any attention to that; I made it obvious how wet I was for this cock.

Finally, I felt his cock throb and get towards his breaking point. I moved my tits away and got as much of his fuckstick as I could into my mouth, nearly choking on it. I reached down and gave his balls a little squeeze (as much as I could with only one hand and all of that mass). He started spurting into my mouth like a firehose, daring me to move away from it to get some air, but his cum spurting into my stomach was more precious than any oxygen at that moment, so I kept my nose tickling his pubes and my lips closed tightly so that none of his precious seed would be wasted. All the while, he kept petting my head, making me feel so safe and slutty at the same time.

After the last spurt, I finally let it go to get some air in me before being surprised by Daddy lifting me up and gently laying me on the ground, stroking my hair next to the grass. “I know you just took in a lot, baby girl, but I’m not empty just yet. Do you think you can handle another round?”

I looked up at Daddy’s eyes; they had the same kindness as usual, but there was now a desire in them as he looked at my tits and the wet stains on my shorts. He wanted every part of him and I wanted to claim me, not just as a daughter but as a lover.

“I want you, Daddy; I want all of you.” I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer, almost crushing me with his weight before he supported himself. It was almost like some beast was about to penetrate me with how big Daddy was compared to me; he could have done anything to my body that he wanted and I wouldn’t have the power to stop him even if I wanted to. He took off my shorts, letting the wet plops extend as they came free from my cunt. There it was now, lying out in the open air, making me hiss and moan as the cool breeze floated by it. Its drops and drips showcased my desires, my needs, my submission.

Daddy looked down there and slowly moved his fingers over my lips, but never actually entering me. After a little bit of that, I tried to move my hips to actually get them in, but Daddy held them still with his other hand. “D-Daddy, I want something in me, anything, please, I just need my cunt filled!” Tears came to my eyes as I pouted and pleaded with my face, but he wasn’t swayed just yet.

“Baby girl, your titties couldn’t hold all of my cock in between them, even with how fat and firm they were.” Daddy reached up and gave them a firm squeeze, making me even more needy and pouty. _He’s turning me into a helpless girl, unable to fulfill her own needs, relying on her Daddy for everything. God, he knows what I want._ “I need to make sure that it can take on my cock, OK? Don’t worry, you’ll get your pleasure just yet.”

Finally, after what seemed like hours, two of his fingers finally entered my pussy, making me squeal and moan in his grasp, holding onto him so tightly that I lifted up off the ground. His fingers got familiar with my corridors quickly, familiarizing themselves with each bump and curve as my breath turned into a bitch’s pant and my breasts blushed red with anticipation, my tits begging to be sucked and pulled. “D-D-Daddy, I... mmm…” I couldn’t get out what I wanted, I was too aroused, but Daddy always knew what I wanted. He moved me back down to the ground and started twisting and pulling my teat until it ached in ecstasy. My cunt was overwhelmed with all of my sensations, trying to hold his fingers in as tightly as they could, but his strength was too much for them and he was able to swiftly pull them out, letting out another moan from me.

Daddy had me pulled my legs back so my feet were near my shoulders, both of my holes twitching in anticipating. He held his cock firmly in one hand and slowly lined it up, rubbing the head right over my lips. I was about to yell at him again for teasing me before he gave one solid thrust and my voice left my body, no way to communicate besides moaning, cooing, and sounds that defied the human ability to describe them. His cock was like a massive object suddenly shoved into me, my body forced to accept it. But the pleasure it gave… Every nerve of my body was ringing with ecstasy beyond the heavens, like a bath that went through my skin and inhabited my body, leaving me a receptacle for its greatness.

And then the fucking actually began. His thrusts were slow and sure at first, making sure that I was acclimated to his body, but every feeling of his cock about to enter me made my heart shudder. I can only imagine what he saw looking down at me: a face devoted to the man above it, my lips trying to say something but just panting and thrusting upward, my eyes widened and red with embarrassment at my body becoming a plaything, eager in my debasement, my titties bouncing with every thrust forward, rolling around in circles in pure bliss. Every part of me wanted this, no matter how much it seemed like a struggle to get this.

“Mmm… Filling you up like this reminds me of the first times I made love with your mother. Joining our bodies, I understood how much I cared about her, just like I care about you.” He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. “I love you, Chris, and I always will, no matter what. Your brothers and I will keep you happy and fulfilled. All you have to do and let us take care of you.”

The further I let my slutty nature take me over, the more I realized I wouldn’t have a normal life; even finishing my final year of high school was hard enough without slipping my fingers into my panties every hour. Every moment was spent thinking about sex, either about how to get it or replaying the memories. I wouldn’t be able to handle college or a job; I’d rather spend most of my days in bed, getting pounded or riding one of my brothers. I’d be everyone’s slutty baby girl, begging for a quick suck before they went to work while I took care of my children and kept my urges low enough until they got home. That’d be my life… and I’d love every moment of it.

_D-Daddy…_ After one final thrust, my cunt tightened around his cock and I rode out the hardest orgasm of my life to that point. 10, 20, 30 second and it kept on going, every nerve lighting up with pleasure, my body shaking and quaking under this domination, the whole neighborhood hearing my lewd calls of being fucked. I don’t know when he started to shoot out his load, but it filled me quickly, each throbbing from his ball to head filling my womb just a bit more, giving me a little round tummy by the end of it.

Eventually, my high ended and I found myself in Daddy’s lap again, his cock still squishing my insides. I nuzzled my head against his supportive, firm pecs. “I love you, Daddy; I always will.”

“Love you too, baby girl.” He gave me a sweet little peck on my forehead that made me giggly lewdly. I returned a kiss on his lips before he helped me get off his cock and get onto my legs. “Do you need help walking back?”

“N-No, I should be good.” I left my clothes behind and walked back naked while Daddy got his on and went back to his garden.

I was planning to go back upstairs and take a nap before I felt a slap on my ass. “Man, Daddy really gave you a good fucking, didn’t he?” Kirika’s impish voice came up next to me, along with his brother, nuzzling their heads against my boobs. “We were going to fill your puss with both of our cocks, but then we saw Daddy plowing you hard, and we figured your cunt would be tired for that.”

“Your body still seems needy, though, onee-san.” Shirabe planted a little kiss on my tit. “Hopefully, you don’t mind if you get felt up a little when we cuddle next to you.” Those innocent eyes told me that more than groping would go on in my bed, but…

“Of course, nee-san is more than happy to cuddle with her cutest little brothers.” The three of us walked upstairs, still feeling some of the heat that Daddy left behind in me, wondering if they noticed his love dripping out of me with each step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


	3. On the Coast with My Cousins

The sand was warm, the water was fresh, and my cunt was tight around my bikini bottoms. _God, I’m so fuckin’ horny._

After I graduated from high school, Mommy and Daddy decided to take us for a week at the beach. We spent quite a bit of time wandering the shores, trying to find hidden places for my brothers to stick their cocks into me without having anyone wander by. Right now, though, they were taking a nap after getting worn out from too much cum out of their cocks. I was still antsy, though, so I decided to talk a walk down the beach. It was a very nice beach, with lots of white sand to walk around, few enough people that there wasn’t any litter, and the water was just warm enough to splash around but not hot enough that it felt like it was burning.

I stood in the water for a moment, enjoying my surroundings. I closed my eyes and just listened to everything around me: the waves crashing the shore, people walking by me, the seagulls calling to each other, the wind softly blowing by me. I took in a deep breath and let it all out.

Suddenly, I was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms, dangling me above the shore. “Goddamnit, Hibiki, put me down! I thought you were taking a nap!”

“Oh, Hibiki’s here as well?” _That’s not Hibiki’s voice, and I know exactly who it is._ I looked back to see a primal grin stare at me with wild, red hair running down a man’s back.

“Ka-Kanade?” Kanade’s a cousin from my father’s side, older than me by a few years. He’s always been a wild man, the kind of guy you wouldn’t be surprised gets arrested for getting into a bar fight, but he’s also one of the warmest men I’ve ever known, always there with a funny joke or a touching story or a shoulder to cry on if need be. But right now, what concerned me the most was who else would be nearby.

“Kanade, how many times have we told you not to pick up people you don’t know?” I looked to my right to see who I expected (and dreaded): Tsubasa and Mark, Kanade’s older brothers. Mark’s bright pink eyebrows raised before his smile came out.

“Ah, so Chris-chan is here.” Mark walked up to the two of us and gave me a brief kiss on my lips. “C’mon, Kanade, set her down so we can greet her right.”

“Alright, alright.” Kanade quickly set me up before dodging a slap I sent to his chest. His shit-eating grin made me look away with a pout before I went forward and hugged Mark.

“Hey, Mark, how have all of you been?” I could feel my cheek rub up against his mastectomy scars as I nuzzled his pecs. Mark was born Maria, but knew since he was 6 that he was a boy. Disregarding the scars, he looked like any other young, attractive man in his late 20s.

“We’ve been good. Work’s been slow recently, so Dad let us spend a few days at his beach house here.” All three brothers had jobs working at their father’s construction company, either in managerial or engineering positions. “We were walking along the beach when Kanade came across you and here we are.”

“The question then is, why did you think Kanade was Hibiki?” Tsubasa was always the questioning brother, always the one to figure out when someone was into some kind of mischief. Kirika still swears to this day that he’s psychic and I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the truth.

“Oh, you know Hibiki, he’s the kind of idiot who doesn’t think about how someone is going to react when he lifts them up and reaches for their bre-” I bit my tongue, worrying about what would happen if I said anymore.

“Reaches for your what?” Kanade’s smug grin only went wider as Tsubasa stepped closer to me, a blank look in his eyes, while Mark came closer to my side.

“M-My…” My hands moved up over my bikini, both out of comfort and of need. “My breasts.”

“Is Hibiki doing something to you?” As expected, Mark was immediately protective, stepping in front of me and grasping my shoulders. “Do we need to tell your parents?”

“No, no, no!” I fervently shook my head. “What me and the others do is consensual! I’m always the one to initiate things and end them!”

“’The others?’”

“I started having sex with Hibiki, Kirika, and Shirabe a few months ago, then with Daddy after it. I’ve been having a… _lot_ of fucking, cum pumped into every hole of my body and covered with their sticky, musky, manly juice, fucked until I can’t stand up straight and bloating like I’m 9 months knocked up and…” I found myself panting like the cock slut I am, drooling into my bikini. I wiped myself up as best as I could, knowing the signals I was giving off to these strong boys.

“So you like banging your family. Are we included in that?” Kanade placed a hand of his on top of my head and pulled me closer to his taut body.

“Hey, don’t talk to her so crudely!” Despite his words, Tsubasa moved closer to me, his eyes looking hungry now. Mark, for his part, just stood up and wrapped me up in his arms, a soft smile still on his face.

“I wouldn’t mind laying with all of us, as long as we try to keep the private parts out of sand as much as possible.” Kirika and Shirabe learned what happens when sand gets were it isn’t supposed to. I leaned up to kiss Mark on his lips, swiftly followed by him leaning me back and kissing all over my face, leading down to my neck. Kanade and Tsubasa moved in as well, Tsubasa leaning forward to kiss the nape of my neck while Kanade went straight for my tits, groping the flesh as if they were a pair of pudding cups.

“Gods, you’ve grown up quite a bit since we’ve last seen you. I bet your daddy has fun fucking around with you.” I gave him a toothy grin before Mark took hold of my lips again, gently leading me to the sandy shore. Once on solid ground, I looked up at his swim trunks, licking my lips and imagining the treasure that lay beneath them. I looked up further to his shining face.

“You OK with this?”

“Yeah.” He slowly nodded, letting my hands reach up around his waist and put my thumbs into his trunks. I slowly pulled down the garment, revealing the slit that laid beneath it. It was already glittering like the waves behind it. I turned my head up and nuzzled my nose against his pubic hair, taking in the scent from his dripping need. It was like a warm glow came over me, making me moan and move in a slight motion against his crotch.

“Don’t forgot about us, Chris-chan.” I looked to the side to see Kanade’s thick, hard cock close to my head. On the other side, Tsubasa had already taken his length out; while not as girthy, it was longer and supported by bigger balls beneath them. I grinned impishly and took one of them in each hand, slowly jerking them back and forth as my tongue finally reached Mark’s lips.

Immediately, my tongue tingled in a way I’d never felt before. When I was giving one of my brothers or father a blowjob, it always had that great salty taste running down my throat once they busted a nut. But now, diving into Mark’s pussy, it was like I was cracking open a prized shell and devouring its contents, infinity restoring themselves and their succulent warmth. All the while, the familiar sensation of firm pricks throbbing in my hands kept me going forward, waiting to be coated and marked by the men watching me. The more I do this, the more I realize I love being watched by others when I get fucked, allowing others to see the slut-hungry look in my eyes as a fucking ram expands my cunt even further.

The increasing rapidness of Mark’s moans made me realize that he was going to reach his climax quicker than his brothers. In response, I sped up my hands, getting the boys closer to their breaking point, as I moved my head up and started rubbing my nose against Mark’s clit. I could sense his insides tense up as his ecstasy was getting closer and closer to completion. I licked his nub a few more times, then opened my mouth wide for the treat inside.

His fluids came pouring down upon me in rivers of delight as I lapped them up, only letting a few streams hit the sand. Close to the same time, Kanade and Tsubasa came in my hands, letting my face and hair get stained with their salty, strong masculinity, making me smell even more like a bitch than I did before. All sorts of fluids were pouring down on the shore, making this space as one of fucking.

“Alright then, I think it’s time someone filled you up.” Kanade’s hands reached around my stomach and lifted me in the air before turning me around and having me face his body. “God, you look so tight, even your tits.” He reached up and palmed one of them, making me releasing a captive moan as he squished my pleasurable fuckbag with no mercy. _He really knows how to treat a slut right._

After playing with my tits for a bit, he swiftly took off my bikini bottom, revealing my shaven, drippling cunt to the world. “Good thing you’re already pretty wet; otherwise, this would’ve hurt.” He hovered me over his cock and slowly put it into my needy slutspot, his grin widening further with each thirsty moan and quivering “Ah~” that left my mouth.

Then the real fun started. Using all of his mass, he quickly thrusted me up and down against his body, letting me enjoy the full ride down his cock before bouncing me up again, continuing the cycle with a tit squeeze or an ass slap added to the mix every so often. He treated my body like a bouncy castle, for the benefits of his own pleasure, eyeing my body greedily as my ripe titties bounced right in his face. He reached behind and undid the tie on my bikini, letting my breasts free to the wind. “Much better.” Kanade took one hand off my back and started groping me again, only this time with more fervor and force, slapping them up and down and even giving them a few love bites. Even if they stung a little, I wasn’t able to complain; the only people who could give me a harder fuck was Hibiki and Daddy, and Kanade was giving them a run for their money.

Soon enough, though, I could feel his cock throbbing and his thrusts increasing, probably giving my hips a few bruises with how hard he was ramming into my womb. “Do it, Kanade, fill me up with your slut juice, show me who owns me, show everyone how much I’m your breeding slut.” Those words got him fired up, to the point that I worried I wouldn’t be able to walk for a few days (not that I needed to walk to get fucked). Eventually, his cock finally released what I craved the most; his thick spunk shot into my body with the force of a hundred rampaging bulls in heat, all seeking a mate to mark. And I was the willing receptacle, my eyes drunk with a cock-lust gaze, my tongue wriggling, imaging licking up all that spunk, my legs quivering as they were spread as if I was going to give birth. It was all too much to handle, even for a cum-hungry slut like me.

Someone lifted me off of the strong breeder that was holding me up and placed me on a nearly smooth section of rock that went at an angle. “I think you’ve had enough time with her, Kanade.” Tsubasa’s clear and direct voice got me out of my revere as I moved my eyes enough to see him. “Chris, do you like… you know, doing it in the ass?”

I let out a little schoolgirl giggle as I wiggled my ass around. “I fuckin’ love getting pounded there. Come on, show me if you’re better than your little brother, Tsubasa.”

His eyes didn’t change much, but I noticed something rising right as he gave me a harsh smack on my bottom. I almost let out a moaning gasp before another slap came, surely leaving a red mark on me. He kept slapping my ass, showing me who was boss right now.

“Damn, Tsubasa, even I didn’t treat her that roughly.” Kanade’s remark just earned a glare from Tsubasa before he gave me one more painful slap, this one causing a few tears to come from my eyes. I didn’t mind it, though; I like it when men show me who’s boss before they fuck my shit up. Tsubasa put some lube into my anus (_I wonder if they were planning to get a quick fuck while walking the beach_) before putting himself into position. I gave a quick, pitiful nod before he entered my ass, his mass against my sore bottom making me curl up and moan against the stone. His movement were slower than Kanade’s, but they still packed a lot of force as he thrusted against my ass again and again. My tits squished against the stone, rubbing my nipples to the point of painful ecstasy, but those feelings were nothing compared to what Tsubasa was doing to my fleshy, sweaty asscheecks. Every time his cock breeched the gape in my hole, they had to bear the weight of his abs, feeling every single muscle twitch and groan as they were unable to do anything but get fucked. I glanced around, hoping for someone to walk by and gawk at the slut getting fucked like a bitch on the beach, but the same solitude that let me and my brothers fuck with abandon made my cry out in despair.

“Are you OK, Chris?” Tsubasa’s fucking stopped for a moment as he looked plaintively.

“Yeah, just keep ravaging me, you fuckboy.” I thrust my ass up towards him and he responded, fucking me back down to my place on the stone as he got himself closer to completion. The precum splattering my insides was only the appetizer for the big shot that was going to make me full on both ends. “Oh fuck!” With that, I finally came, my ass tightening around his cock, letting him release his essence into me. Cum filled me up, eventually backwashing a little as Tsubasa’s flood was forced out of my tiny body.

He slowly took his cock out of me, letting me turn over and look at the men who just fucked me raw. I panted, wondering what to do now, before they parted as Mark stepped forward, his typical smile now having a hint of mischievousness behind it. “Well then, you did a nice job taking care of me earlier; now it’s time to pay back the favor.” He leaned down and got his face right in front of my crotch. “Kanade left quite a bit of himself in you, didn’t you? I wonder how good he tastes.”

“Oh, she’ll know that as well.” Kanade and Tsubasa stepped around their brother and got close to my head, their cocks already hard again. “Open wide.” My eyes widened as well, realizing what they were planning to do, and I was fuckin’ ecstatic at the idea; my cunt tightened to the point that it was hard for Mark to even get his tongue inside while my tongue wriggled around, waiting for the boys to shut my bitching trap with their fat cocks.

The first few moments were hard to take; with two thick pricks in my mouth, I almost choked before remembering to breathe through my nose. That only made things more erotic as their pubic hairs got stuck next to my nose, forcing me to take in all of their controlling scent. It was night impossible for anything to move in my mouth (even my tongue was having trouble wrapping around their lengths) so I decided to move my hands up until I found their balls, taking them into my palms and moving them around. I had a little trouble at first with how big they were, but eventually I got the hang of things, controlling their throbbing and grunting with each squeeze and pulse. All the while, Mark eagerly lapped at my cunt, giving me nice, tiny squeezes on my thighs that made me let out muttered coos through my dick-filled hole.

“Jeez, Chris, you really are a slut, the way you’re taking our cocks and your eyes fluttering with delight. Maybe you should start doing a camshow or something like that; I bet you’d make a lot of money.” Kanade was getting onto my level more than I could imagine. I could see it now; Daddy fucking my tits with his thick tool until he splattered me with cum and made me his dirty baby girl, then Kirika and Shirabe would pin me down and eat me out as I squirmed against restraints. Finally, Hibiki would force me into a mating pass and pound my cunt until it was redder than a dog’s prick. With those thoughts racing in my mind, I found the energy to give the boys the true mouthfuck they deserved, forcing my stretched out gullet to bounce their cocks against the back of my throat.

I looked down as much as I could, pass my wobbling tits, to see Mark doggedly eating out my cunt, his face splattered with both male and female fluids. He gazed up to meet my eyes. He gave me a little wink before moving his hand up and using two fingers to spread my cunt as wide as possible before diving in and treating my pussy like a buffet. His efforts were too much for me and I came again, pushing both my own cum and Kanade’s out of me, onto Mark’s waiting face, where he took it in like he’d done this a thousand times before. At that moment, I also felt the brothers orgasm one more time, sputtering cum down my throat like a firehose. I had no choice but to take it all in (as if I’d choose anything else), making sure not to waste a single drop of their delicious, delicious cum.

After it was done and they pulled out, I licked all over my lips, making sure I didn’t miss anything that spilled out. My fluttering eyes looked over the boys that helped with all of my sluttish impulses. “I could use some help getting back to our cottage; won’t you help your baby cousin out?”

Kanade’s smirk turned a little bashful as he reached down towards me. “When you say it like that…” He picked me up and put me on his back, but not before reaching for my ass one more time. As we began to walk back and Mark turned his head up to kiss me on the cheek, Tsubasa asked, “So what are you going to say to the others?”

“Honestly, not much. They’ll know.” _And if they want a demonstration, I’d gladly let them all join in enjoying me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


	4. Jealousy Averted

Cooking something in the crockpot is both easy and hard. Easy, in that you don’t have to do a whole lot of the work; hard, in that it’s boring as shit. I prefer having to be working and sweating throughout the process rather than just sitting around, looking at it every few hours to make sure it isn’t burning. Plus, waiting around makes me horny, and I hate to be horny and hungry at the same time.

As I was waiting, the door opened. “Chris-nee, I’m home!” I rolled my eyes at Hibiki’s voice. _The whole neighborhood knows you’re home._ Still, I smiled and walked over to him, only to stop in the middle of myself. Next to his broad, muscular frame (_do you need to think about muscles at a time like this?!_) was a girl, about a year younger than him. She had neck-length black hair tied up in a white ribbon and beautiful green eyes that just glittered no matter what. Her face immediately turned into a smile as she waved at me. “Ah, right, you haven’t been introduced. Chris-nee, this is my girlfriend, Miku Kohinata. Miku, this is my older sister, Chris.”

I smiled and nodded at the girl while I slightly died inside. I knew that I couldn’t be Hibiki’s, or anyone else’s, girlfriend out in public. I could act with them like a sister, or a cousin, or a daughter, but I couldn’t be their lover. It wasn’t this girl’s fault for the feelings I felt, but I couldn’t help but being angry, frustrated at her for invading my space.

“Ah, I need to change. I’ll be back in a moment. Chris, you mind entertaining her while I’m gone?” Before I could give a snarky remark to him, he stormed up the stairs, leaving us two behind.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. “Sorry about my brother’s dumbassary. He’s always been like this.”

Miku giggled at this statement, making my ire raise slightly. “No, no, it’s fine. I do like his earnestness, even if it makes him look like a fool sometimes. Besides, it gives me more time to talk to you. Hibiki has told me so much about you.”

“Oh? And has my esteemed brother said about me?”

“That you’re the best lover he’s ever had.”

My first thought was _I’m the only lover he’s ever had! He can’t make a quantitative statement like that!_ But then the full implications of that statement caught up to me and I blushed all over, stuttering and twitching. “H-H-He- What he m-m-meant w-w-was that-” _oh that fuckin idiot im going to show him whatfor and_

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t think it’s weird.” My freakout stopped as I stared at Miku, who still carried that same gentle smile as she walked forward and held her hands in mind. “I thought it was a little odd at first, but hearing Hibiki talk about you, it made me admire you a lot.” As she continued to talk, my worry turned to confusion, which was apparently reflected on my face. “Is something wrong?”

“YES, SOMETHING IS WRONG! You should be freaking out, calling us degenerates, perverts, outsiders from society! How can you stand here and treat it like nothing is wrong?”

“Because nothing _is_ wrong.” Miku spoke like she was stating an obvious fact. “Your relationships with your lovers are so loving and so gentle that everyone benefits for it. You don’t just please others, you please yourself. Sex is just another act of love for you, something I wish others had.” Miku suddenly wrapped her arms around me and pulled herself close to me. I was still stuck in my shock. “I don’t want to get in between you and Hibiki or anyone else. We can all share each other, our love, our bodies, our desires. Besides, we each have something different to offer in terms of intimacy.” Miku’s gaze lowered to my breasts, her smile gaining an intent. “Could I feel them?”

“Um, sure.” Miku’s hands moved up swiftly as she pressed against my chest. She gently sunk her hands into my tits, softly squeezing them with a sweet love. I moaned quietly against my head.

“Oh, they’re quite nice. I see why Hibiki talks about them so much.”

“Talks about what?” Hibiki was back now, wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed all of his muscles and a pair of black gym shorts.

“Just how comfy your sister’s body is.” Miku had to stand up on her tippytoes to kiss Hibiki on the lips while my brother ruffled her hair. _They should be together, not us,_ a dark part of my brain brought to the surface.

“Hibiki.” I spoke with a firm enough voice that he looked at me seriously. “You better treat her well. She’s not a slut like me.”

“Don’t say that!” Miku’s sudden cry was met with another tight hug around me. “Being a slut is a great thing! I think everyone should be a slut!”

what

“So many people are worried about whether people only love them because they believe that’s how things should be, that love and intimacy should only be between two people and that anything else is a threat to society, but it’s not. Being a slut means that you have an unlimited amount of love to give to everyone that you want to. A slut gives her full love to all, making sure that nobody feels unwelcome or ashamed in their desires. A slut is capable of love that most people are incapable of doing. That’s why you should take pride in being a slut, of being a lover to those that love you.”

I wasn’t capable of feeling pride in being a slut at that point; it took some time for me to be able to integrate Miku’s ideas into my life. At the moment, I was only able to smile and give Miku a small hug back.

“Let’s have a threesome to celebrate our meeting. Hibiki, you want to join?”

“Of course.” Hibiki started by kissing Miku on the face while he reached behind and grabbed my butt. Even if Miku wasn’t letting out quiet giggles, she wouldn’t have been able to be heard over my slutty moans. We walked over to a living room couch and continued making out, especially as I took off my sweater to reveal my bare breasts.

“Chris, your breasts are so big, I hope mine can get as big as yours someday.” Miku stopped kissing Hibiki to lean forward and kiss my breasts. My moans turned deeper and more erotic as she suckled lightly at my nipples.

“Yours are nice as well. Besides, I don’t think the size matters too much when you’ve got two girls around a guy’s dick.” We shared a look as we moved onto our knees and pulled down Hibiki’s shorts. His cock immediately flopped out before becoming rock hard. I gave a few jerks to get it as hard as it could be before placing my breasts around it. Even though Miku was a third of my size in terms of tits, her firmness gave some nice contrast against my soft bust. “You ever done this before?”

“No, but there’s a first time for everything.” With a silent count only in our heads, we started moving our breasts up and down against Hibiki’s cock. Miku was a little off-rhythm at first, but she soon met up with me and started a motion where we moved Hibiki’s dick back and forth as we moved up and down, to the sound of his delightful moans. “People talk about men getting pleased by this, but this is very enjoyable for women as well. I can feel my breasts tingle and my cunt getting wet with delight.”

“Y-Yeah…” I wasn’t able to get philosophical when I was fucking, instead just drooling onto my tits and imagining Hibiki’s precum becoming his strong seed flooding my cunt. As I was thinking about that, Hibiki came onto us, splattering our faces and tits. He let out a few streams before his orgasm ended. I took some of the white stains off of Miku’s face and let it drip into my mouth. “Mmm, you taste great as usual, Hibiki. Miku, you wanna take a ride on him first?”

“Sure.” Miku crawled up onto the couch and began to kiss Hibiki while feeling his abs and pecs. “Hibiki, you should become a bodybuilder someday.”

“Maybe, but I’d like to have a real job, help people, that kind of stuff.” I sighed as I got Hibiki’s cock hard again. _There’s that earnestness again._ I watched as Miku opened her cunt and slowly lowered herself onto Hibiki’s pillar. She let out harsh moans as it entered her inch by inch, giving her body over to the pleasure. I decided to help the both of them, my face nuzzling closer to their enjoined crotches. As Miku began riding my brother up and down, bouncing her body in front of his eyes, I put my mouth onto his throbbing ballsack and sucked on it, eyes rolling back as his heat invigorated me. At the same time, I took a finger and used it to probe Miku’s anus whenever she was close to me. From the sounds of their moans increasing in ecstasy, I was clearly doing my job well.

I didn’t notice Miku’s actions until I started feeling someone rolling their fingers through my hair. From how big the hand was, I took comfort in knowing it was Hibiki. I saw Miku’s hand move from Hibiki’s wrist to joining his on the top of my head. “She’s doing a lot to help us; we should show how appreciative we are.” Miku’s voice had become breathy but was still as kind as it was before; I could imagine the smile of ecstasy on her face. The two hands made me relax and give in further to the pleasure as I took all of Hibiki’s balls into my mouth, trying to coat them completely with my saliva, while making sure that Miku’s ass was filled, even with my tiny finger. Eventually, Hibiki’s cumsack started throbbing in a way that made me knew he was going to bust a nut. My eyes lit up with a glee, not only because I would get to feel his orgasm, but that I would see it up close.

Hibiki’s loud groan was only a moment’s warning for the explosion of cum that came from his cock. With each bounce that Miku gave on his secreting dick, some of his cum landed onto my face. As much as I wanted to taste it, my mouth was stuck on the throbbing feeling that Hibiki’s balls were giving me, so I just let it settle on my face until Hibiki was done spurting, then I quickly got all of his cum off my face. I listened to Miku’s cunt squelched when she let go of Hibiki’s cock, some of their mixed cum spilling back onto it. I lapped up their shared fluids and gave Hibiki’s cock a few licks before turning around and placing my face close to the ground, curled onto my knees, my pussy glistening the air.

“I need to get fuckin’ pounded, Hibiki. I need you to fill my body with your need.” I didn’t hear or feel anything until Hibiki’s body pressed against mine, his throbbing cock rubbing my cunt lips and make them inflame with anxiety. “_Hi-bi-ki_, it’s not nice to tease your sister like that. C’mon.”

“OK, OK.” As if pitying me, he quickly plunged his cock into my cunt, soothing it and making me coo in ecstasy. I then noticed then there was something in front of me besides the floor: Miku’s sticky cunt, my brother’s cum slowly oozing from her.

“You deserve to eat this, considering it’s from your brother.” Her sweet voice urged me forward; as Hibiki continued his aggressive thrusting, I lapped from her cunt like a bitch in the summer heat. The sensations from both sides – Hibiki’s dick continuing his expansion of my insides and Miku’s sweet delights tickling my tongue – lulled me into a hazy state, where I had to do was taste and be fucked. _Just the way I licked it._

Hibiki’s hands moved up and felt my breasts bouncing around, wanting to show their enthusiasm at their master’s body being handled so roughly. “God, I can’t wait until one of us knocks you up, Chris-nee.”

“I’d like to have a baby as well. Maybe it’ll make me just as much of a slut as Chris is.” At her words, my lewd mind went into a wild fantasy: both of us swollen with child, Daddy putting me into a mating press as my cunt weakly begs for no more strong, sticky cum to flood its chasms while Hibiki’s gentle strength is used to make Miku moan out for more, the two of us sisters in sluttery. I couldn’t take anything more than that, so my body released itself. My cunt tightened onto Hibiki’s dick, tighter than I’d ever felt before, and made sure that none of Hibiki’s sweet fluid could escape my womb until I wanted it to. I buried my face into Miku’s pussy as I cooed and moaned every time another thick strand of Hibiki’s manliness entered me.

Finally, it was over, to my typical disappointment. Hibiki exited himself from me and came to kiss my cum-soaked face, Miku joining a moment later. I was in such a post-ecstasy fugue that all I did was smile and lightly moan with each peck at my body. Every single part of me lit up with joy and pleasure, and I wanted to share it with everyone I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
